The Red Moon
by chibi-Tenchi-chan
Summary: A GW/SM fic. The moon is stained with blood and the Ginzuishou isn't working. Not only that but a portal between two dimensions which is causing a disturbence which may distroy the universe.


(Hello, this is my first fanfic. Please read and review.  
Disclaimer- I am a fanfiction writer. Suing me is irrelevant. Taking a legal course of  
action will be a waste of your time and mine.) Have fun.  
  
The Red Moon  
Prologue & Chapter 1  
  
AC (after colony) X-18999. Two years after the defeat of the Mariemaia Khushrenada army.  
  
[ On Earth...At Relena's mansion in the Sanich Kingdom]  
  
Mariemaia: Have you watched the news lately Heero? Astronomers say that the moon is turning a shade of light red. Wha'cha think?  
  
Heero: ...(thinking deeply)...  
  
Mariemaia: Well,... I think we should go and investigate. (Pause) Maybe the Gundams should be revived.   
(speaks as though she were day dreaming) Descending from the heavens in a golden wisp, XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom! And behind it, descending in a heavenly fire, the four other infumise Gumdams desending in there majestic and ominous glory: XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom, XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom, XXXG-01R2 Gundam Sandrock Custom, XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam *Formally known as "Nataku"*, and Uncle Zechs' OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III.  
(Beams at such the amount of knowledge she has)  
  
Heero: ...How did you find out the code names for the Gundams? (Ex.- Triple X Gundam number 00W0{Wing Zero})  
  
Mariemaia: Lots and LOTS of homework *winks*.  
  
Heero: (With a sound of sarcasm) Well then,...you must die.  
  
Mariemaia: Well? Would you like to resurrect the Gumdams? If I wanted, I could have the people from my colony rebuild them. We managed to receive TOP SECRET files pertaining to all the Gundams, with great trouble, to find weak points but to no avail. They are flawless, almost. We needed a strong arsenal of weapons capable of penetrating the Gundainian armor. I was suprised to find out that Uncle Zechs' Mega Cannon had practically destroyed Zero. It could be modified to expel less energy to decrease damage.  
  
Heero: Zero...   
{Duo walks into the room...)  
  
Mariemaia: Hey, Duo! What are you doing here? I though you were working with Miss Sally Po and Miss Lucrezia Noin? You know, the intelligence agency Preventer.  
  
Duo: I'm taken a few days off. (yawns)It gets pretty boring down there, with no action and all.  
  
Mariemaia: Hey! (Duo jumps back in surprise) Where is Trowa? (WARNING: OOC)He is sooo cute. *she begins to drool*  
  
Duo: I'm cute too you know.  
  
Mariemaia: Well, who couldn't resist your puppy dog eyes.  
  
Duo: That's better... He is in the banquet room with Quatre, Wufei, Relena, and Lady Une.  
  
Mariemaia: Lady Une?!  
(Whoosh, she storms through the room and through the halls to the banquet room.)  
***  
Lady Une: We plan to send a party to go and check it out but only if things get suspicious.   
  
Quatre: Maybe we should do a little investigating of our own Miss Une.  
  
Trowa: If that's the case, then I am not going to wait any longer.  
  
Wufei: When I looked at the moon last night, it wasn't red. Baka Astronomers.   
  
Quatre: Well, they say that the moon was red only when they looked through the telescope.  
  
Lady Une: And the scope was examined and it was in perfect working order.  
  
Wufei: This is a waste of my time being here. I'm leaving.  
  
Mariemaia: Lady Une!   
(Everyone turns to see Mariemaia running into the room breathing heavily)  
  
Quatre: Marie, have a seat so you may catch you breath... Did you get lost?  
  
Mariemaia: Yea, it's like...a maze here. I had to fol...follow the sound of your voices to...to get here.  
  
Trowa: Duo was supposed to guide you here. Where is he?  
  
Mariemaia: (catching her breath) OOPS... I left him behind in my room. I was too excited that you guys had come. I guess I left him in the dust.  
(Duo comes running into the room all out of breath as well)  
  
Duo: Mariemaia, you left be...before I could...say any...anymore.  
  
Mariemaia: Sorry Duo.  
  
Duo: (catching his breath) Is it true about all that you said to Heero back there.  
  
Mariemaia: Oh my gosh... You left Heero back there all by himself? He could get lonely.  
  
Duo: Who? Heero? He doesn't give a damn. Anyway, is it true?  
  
Quatre: Is what true?  
  
Duo: Mariemaia said to Heero that they could rebuild the Gundams.  
  
Quatre:  
Wufei:  
Lady Une: (everyone) WHAT?!  
Trowa:  
  
Duo: Yea, exactly what I wanna know.  
(Mariemaia says what she told Heero about the Gundams.)  
  
Lady Une: We are working hard at Preventer to keep wars from breaking out. The Gundams are a symbol of war.  
Mariemaia: Why not? It will be fun having the Gundams again. I could go the extra step and build all new Gundams for the Preventers.  
  
Lady Une: Absolutely not!  
  
Mariemaia: Forgive me then, Lady Une.  
  
Lady Une: For what?  
  
Mariemaia: Well, for a Christmas present to the Gundam pilots, I had my colony build the Gundams.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Lady Une: When did you execute this idea?  
  
Mariemaia: Last year, in June. They should be almost done by now.  
  
Wufei: Why is it taking so long?  
  
Mariemaia: Because, (1) Its getting harder and harder to find Gundanium and (2) because of new enhancements.   
  
Wufei: I'll take my Gundam as soon as it is done.  
  
Lady Une: Oh no you wont! I want them destroyed immediately!  
  
Mariemaia: But Lady, the Gundam is so powerful. Besides these Gundam Models have a detonation code that only I know. If you want I could get the workers to make you one too.  
  
Lady Une: NO! I want that detonation code NOW!  
  
Mariemaia: I think not. Anyway, the code itself has to be typed in inside the cockpit and my colony is instructed not to let anyone in unless I am there in person.  
  
Lady Une: Then I'll blow the whole damn colony up...  
  
Mariemaia: Impossible! The shields can withstand any explosion. Even Wing Zero's Twin Buster Riffles.  
  
Lady Une: Well then, I'll have it blown up from the inside...  
  
Mariemaia: That's also impossible. All of your secret intelligence agents were snuffed up and thrown out. I have made sure that this operation is absolutely TOP, TOP SECRET.  
  
Lady Une: Well, looks like I have no choice than...  
  
Mariemaia: No choice what?  
  
Lady Une: I guess you'll be building more Gundams.  
  
Mariemaia: More? Why more.  
  
Lady Une: For the Preventers of course.  
  
Mariemaia: It shall be done.  
Thank you for reading. Please R&R.  
  
  



End file.
